


I Am The Fire

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [53]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Established Relationship, F/M, No Smut, shared shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Klaus misses an important dinner and Caroline isn't happy.





	I Am The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you queen of writing, please take this! 

A single, calloused fingertip dragged slowly down the knots of her spine. She’d heard him enter, the sound of his jacket being tossed across a chair in their bedroom. Staring into the mirror as she continued to work on removing stubborn mascara, she hadn’t moved to acknowledge his presence.

Not until he touched her.

“You missed dinner.”

Her words were cool, and he made low noise in response, fingertips lingering in the small of her back. “I like this dress.”

Setting the wipe aside, she stepped away from the heat of his hands. “A pity you didn’t get to enjoy it at dinner then, isn’t it?”

A step forward and the shower turned on with a flick of her wrist. Only then did Caroline turn to face Klaus, lips pursed as she took him in. The pristine undershirt she’d picked out weeks ago was liberally splattered with blood and the once corralled curls were wild about his forehead. The looked as if he’d survived the fight without sustaining an injury.

Klaus took the time that she was studying him to return the favor, and his gaze had heated when his eyes turned to hers. “I should have killed them slower.”

Caroline rolled her eyes and pushed the dress down so it pooled at her feet. She hadn’t been wearing anything underneath the fabric. “You should have either killed them faster or not gone at all.”

His appreciative murmurer was lost as she stepped into the shower, shutting the door behind her before letting the warm water soak her once perfect hair. She wasn’t surprised when the door opened a moment later, glancing through her drenched curls to find Klaus had joined her. Blood still stained his skin, and as always, she was tempted to trace the shape of the tattoo on his shoulder. Carefully, he pushed her hair away from her face.

“I’ll make it up to you.”

Both her brows winged upwards. “Multiple orgasms don’t count.”

A hint of a smile curved his mouth. “Hmmm, no? We’ll call those an apology, then.”

Eyes narrowing, she huffed. “I’d planned tonight for weeks, Klaus.”

His fingers smoothed across her wet cheek. “I know. I assure you, the werewolves tonight are also aware.”

Caroline debated just how pissed she wanted to be. She’d seen the expression on his face when the call had come through. The past decade had shown her that only something unavoidable would keep him from something she valued as important. Maybe ten years ago she’d have slept somewhere else or told him too, but those insecurities had faded. Deciding she’d be pissed at whichever sibling had stirred up the trouble, she looped her arms around his neck and leaned forward so their noses nearly touched.

“I want four weeks with none of your siblings bothering us. No dramatics from Rebekah, no antics from Kol, and no emergencies from Elijah.”

His fingers smoothed down her back before he pulled her closer. “Done.”

She threaded one hand through his hair. “I get to pick where.”

His lips brushed hers, eyes glittering. “You can pick the first two weeks.”

Her growl was interrupted by his mouth pressing firmly against hers, and she decided they could argue about it in the morning.


End file.
